little_witch_academiafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ron PRL/Little Witch Academia: Ultraverse
Ultraverse are a series of anime films produced by collaboration between Studio Trigger and Tsuburaya Productions. which features a crossover between Little Witch Academia and Mega Monster Battle . The first film will premiere in 17 Janurary 2018. Plot :: List of Kaiju Billions of years ago, Kaiju roamed the lands of mother Earth. However following their extinction, humanity was able to thrive and with it, came the Age of Witches. In the present time, a young girl travelled to Blytonbury, England to become a Witch after inspired by her idol, Shiny Chariot. When she got there, her simple dream has become a great adventure when she discovered her idol's Shiny Rod but what she didn't know was that the staff is a powerful device that allows her to summon these long extinct Kaiju. Characters Atsuko Kagari: A young sixteen year old with spunk that has the capital S. She dreamt on becoming a Witch after watching a show which wowed her, performed by a witch named Shiny Chariot. It was because of that dream that fate brought her and took posession of the Shiny Rod, real name the Shin Battle Nizer. Akko has to tend both her studies and her acquired Kaiju but that won't stop her from showing her more kinder and helpful side which moved others to rise beyond their calling. Together, she and her Kaiju are an unstoppable team. Kaiju in possession: : Team Aquila *'Golza' *'Gubila' *'Arigera' *'Agira' *'Twin Tail' *'Birdon': *'Antlar': Lotte Yanson: Lotte is a girl who came from Finland. Although a bit shy, she is a very polite and kind student. Due to Akko's presence, Lotte became more outgoing upon seeing the true beauty of magic. It was later revealed that Lotte is Princess Lorana Titano Yondalla Sonata of the Royal Sonata Family of the mysterious Aarb Kingdom. Since she is descended from the goddess, Aarb, Lotte could bestow those she gave her blessings with Demon Slaying weapons to purge the darkness from people including Kaiju which proved helpful in stopping mad Kaiju. Sucy Manbavaran: Sucy is a loner with a an array of sarcastic remarks. She has a tendency to play pranks specifically on Akko. She has a mysterious past that she wants to learn more about which is related to her missing parents. It was later learned in Movie 3 that her parents were trapped in another dimension and captured by Yapool, the dimension's ruler. Yapool subjected Sucy's mother to an experiment designed to produce a new version of the Ultramen Killer series but targeted on Kaiju titled Kaiju Killer which lead to her birth. Several years later, Sucy's parents were unable to bear the sight of their child becoming a slave to Yapool, erased her memories to wipe out the programming and threw her into a small pocket that allowed Sucy to return to the world her parents lived. Sucy returned to Yapool's Dimension but discovered her parents had been executed. Sucy returned to her monster form but only so that she could get revenge on Yapool for murdering her parents. She and Akko's Kaiju team defeated Yapool, thus Sucy avenged her parents. Eversince then, Sucy took on the Kaiju Killer form to protect Earth and her new family, calling herself, Dark Killer. Diana Cavendish: Diana is the star student of Luna Nova Academy, adept in every field of magic. While she may seemed snobbish but she has a huge sense of honor, willing to help others, even if they were her rivals. Diana has taken interest with Akko after she revealed herself as a Monster Tamer as she herself is one as well. Kaiju in possesion: : Team Venus *'Lidorias' *'Mukkito' *'Galberos' *'Eleking' Amanda O'Neil: Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank-Albrechtsberger: Constanze is the most quiet member of Amanda's team. In fact, she only spoke through her Stanbots. While a little anti-social and pint size, she is an incredible inventor, producing a wide array of gadgets that helped her friends in very tough situations. She would later played a role in reviving the ancient alien robot, Rudian and later piloted it acting as support to Akko and her Kaiju. Mecha piloted: *'Rudian/Stan Customized Guardian Beast, Stan Rudian': Rudian was part of the Alien Gold Armada in protecting colonies during the evacuation of Planet Gold when it was under battle against powerful extraterrestial, Gargorgon. Rudian ejected its pilot to safety before grabbed Gargorgon during hyperspace. The two were sent astray to Earth where both crashed upon it with Rudian surviving upon impact. The beast was later discovered by Croix Meridies who upon studying Rudian, used the data she collected to create her army of King Joe Blacks. Thankfully, Rudian sent a distress signal getting the attention of Akko's gang where Constanze found the damaged mecha and repaired him. He would later be upgraded to Stan Rudian where Contanze piloted the mecha. Jasminka Antonenko: Jazminka had lived a nice life until she encountered a demon that inhabited her belly and caused her to have an insatiable appetite. Her family managed to exorcise it but Jazminka's feending frenzy continued. In present time, the same demon actually an alien named Kanegoneh returned only to later learned she wanted to apologize to Jazminka for taking over her body as it was hungry for coins. Despite that odd situation, Jazminka forgave the alien as because of her, she had develop to experience lots of wonderful cuisine. Ursula Callistis: '''Ursula Callistis is a young teacher of Luna Nova. She has taken an interest in Akko who has taken possesion of the Shiny Rod and personally requested to mentor the young girl. She has a degree of knowledge regrding magic but her talent lied in creating devices that aid Akko and gang in stopping Kaiju and Alien threats. Whenever she's alone, she retreated to a secret base where she interacted with an ice slab which later revealed in Movie 4 to contain Chariot Du Nord. '''Chariot Du Nord: Chariot is a witch entertainer who has travelled the world showing the world the beauty of magic. A decade later, she has disappeared for some reason. Since Akko has the Shiny Rod later called the Shin Battle Nizer, Akko hoped it could lead her to Chariot one day. Items Shiny Rod/Shin Battle Nizer: The Shiny Rizer is a device that allows Akko Kagari to summon and store the Kaiju she has collected. When she takes her Shiny Rizer for battle, she calls a selected Kaiju by speaking their name. The Shiny Rizer has seven Shiny Orbs '''which allows Akko to store seven Kaiju. The golden ornament, '''Shiny Crown allows Akko to scan the Kaiju and capture them or summon Kaiju. It ran by its own energy source that somehow amplifies its users' magic which explained how Chariot or Akko could use huge amount of magic outside Leylines. However constant use would have drastic effect to anyone who wasn't born a Monster Tamer. If the wielder isn't a Tamer, the Shiny Rizer would mutate the wielder's entire physiology to allow him/her to use the Shiny Nizer in the first place. Chariot discovered the affects which is why she discared the device but Akko was successfully transformed into the original Monster Tamer, Reionyx. Battle Nizer/Neo Battle Nizer: The Battle Nizer is a standard monster summoning device to all Reionyx which allows to store three monsters. So far, Diana Cavendish is the only one who wields the Battle Nizer as her mother bestowed her Monster Tamer powers into her when she was a child. It would later evolved into the Neo Battle Nizer which boosted the powers of her Kaiju. Movies Category:Blog posts